


At Peace

by In_love_with_too_many_fandoms



Category: Nomad of Nowhere (Web Series)
Genre: Adorable, Cute, Ficlet, Getting back into the swing of things, Short, fun little piece I wrote
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 02:31:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14728284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/In_love_with_too_many_fandoms/pseuds/In_love_with_too_many_fandoms
Summary: The Nomad hides in a cave and has to find some form of entertainment.





	At Peace

The Nomad trudged up the rocky cliff face to get to the cave that he spotted from the ground level. It seemed like the perfect spot to lay low, with the townspeople of Bliss Hill not being in the greatest of moods with him. He had only wanted to help the people; he didn’t expect for the mill to actually become angry. The people needed help and that's all he intended to do. However, his intentions were in the wrong.  
After a couple of almost nasty falls, The Nomad made it up to the cave. It was small but it would do. He wasn’t going to stay long. He went inside and noticed just how quaint and cozy it truly was. It wouldn’t be that bad of a night stay after all.The Nomad didn’t have any belongings, so he just plopped himself down on the ground, cross legged.  
It hadn’t even been two minutes before the Nomad got bored. He clapped his hands together. The nearby pebbles sprouted eyes and legs. There were six of them, and when the Nomad clapped his hands again, they partnered up and began to dance. The Nomad was so happy seeing his new friends being happy and altogether.   
He decided to lay down. He closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep, knowing that everything was okay in this small little cave.


End file.
